


A Taste of Spring

by taesuits



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Cliche, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Qian Kun, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taesuits/pseuds/taesuits
Summary: Sicheng is a university student in his second year with commitment issues and hard-boiled attitude towards most people. Not Yukhei for some reason, Yukhei who’s always been preciously cute, but then wasn’t, because who can be cute while looking at Sicheng like that, like Sicheng can change his world or even more like he can change Sicheng's.





	A Taste of Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Hah! It's only 1.5k so pls dont murder, butcher or hurt the author! Thanks!

“Can I ask you out?”

It’s the first words Sicheng listens to that morning, he blinks, turns and Yukhei smiles, rolling on the heels of his feet, makes him look more youthful. “I can’t stop you from asking me out.” Sicheng manages, grips the coffee cup he's holding tighter.

Yukhei shifts his weight, nods his head to the side before “Good, cause I’m asking” It doesn’t look like he’s asking, it looks like a demand hidden in a question. Yukhei is really tall now, little brother doesn’t really suit him, Sicheng has to look up. It makes Sicheng thinks about Kun who always have been Sicheng’s friend, good friend. Sicheng doesn't jeopardies relationships, not those types at least. Yukhei has always been in love with Sicheng, everyone has also always known that, but Yukhei has also always been a kid, suddenly he isn’t.

“We both already know it won’t work.” Sicheng sighs, doesn’t know why he decides to actively answer Yukhei, instead of just buying him something inside the café, like he usually does. Yukhei pouts, spreads the fingers of his hand. “I actually never thought you’d ask either.” He adds, and that makes Yukhei look at him.

“My brother doesn’t really care,” Yukhei blurts and before Sicheng can’t even react before he raises his finger, pointing towards Sicheng. “And, yes before you say that he does, I asked him, as if he already didn’t know about this.” He persists, animatedly gesticulating between them, then mutters “If I could ask you out.” Yukhei cringes at the childishness of it, face twisting in thought.

“You know how that sounded.” Sicheng says amused, leaning back against a window of the café.

“I would’ve asked if he’d said no too, I don’t need his permission and neither do you.” Yukhei explains while somehow managing to come closer, nearing Sicheng like there’s a magnetic pull. Yukhei has never been able to lie, Sicheng doesn’t know if it’s a childish trait or a Yukhei trait.

“I know, but he’s your brother and he’s my friend.” Sicheng states, which seems to cut Yukhei’s line of sight and instead he stares back into Sicheng’s eyes, which would be better, in most cases, but Yukhei’s eyes tell more than most peoples, it makes Sicheng scared because he'd like to know what they can tell him.

“We haven’t even tried.” Yukhei starts, now smiling, “How can you know something won’t work without trying?” he asks, like the x on the map is somewhere on Sicheng, like there’s a hidden treasure if he looks close enough. Sicheng only knows the x’s with small kisses and in the upper right corner of a tab.

“It’s not like I actively try to get a sugar daddy, a Porsche or a dog either, just because I don’t make an effort doesn’t mean I don’t want it, just that it isn’t my priority and that maybe, I just can’t,” Sicheng swallows, stares at Yukhei and “Right now.” He doesn’t want to sound suggestive, but Sicheng doesn’t know how to quit this, whatever this is, he’s not sure he wants to. 

Yukhei’s grip on his backpack slung over his shoulder tightens, like an anchor, he looks more like a high schooler that way while looking older because of it too. His hair is falling into his eyes, strands sticking to long lashes. 

“Yeah,” Yukhei says in a breath, “But I’m just asking for a date, you don’t need to try to get anything,” Sicheng doesn't know why that startles him. It feels like time stops, like Sicheng in one of those dumb movies, when the girl and the boy catches their breathes and tears swims in their eyes, Yukhei just smiles harder, “You just need to say yes.” he finishes, like there isn’t an alternative and Sicheng is almost convinced there isn’t.

“If I say yes once doesn’t mean I’ll go a second time,” Sicheng warns, he wants to be mean, to tell this kid to stop and go away and not waltz into something he can’t handle. But Yukhei’s earnest eyes does something to him and it’s addicting, even more so than walking out on him, rejecting him, something Sicheng normally would do. 

“Doesn’t mean you’ll say no either,” Yukhei responds, as if saying it out loud makes it truer. “So, are you free this weekend?”  
It makes Sicheng laugh and shake his head, “I am, because that date can wait.” Yukhei looks a little disappointed, although somewhat reassured.

“I’ve waited for a long time, I guess I’ll wait a little more.” Yukhei says, he’s nineteen now, but maybe that was just enough for Kun and not Sicheng.

“You can take me on a first date here,” Sicheng points over his shoulder, the café were they always said their hey’s and hello’s these days, close to both of them. Yukhei follow his movements, nodding along. 

“Tomorrow?” Sicheng then asks, already knowing the answer. Yukhei is nodding, quietly enchanted by Sicheng’s words, doesn’t seem able to grasp them. “I have midterms, so calling my weekend free isn’t really true, I’m booked.”

“With books.”For whatever reason that it what breaks Yukhei’s silence, grinningly. The cascades of laughter that somehow, just because it’s Yukhei, simultaneously comes off as extremely flustered, shouldn’t edge Sicheng on but it does.

“Don’t make me regret this!” Sicheng exclaims, pushing, hitting Yukhei on his shoulder. Which just makes him come closer, a touch prompting the attraction. His knees almost buckles from laughter, Sicheng think he might see tears in Yukhei’s eyes but stop himself from looking further. 

“No, no, no! I’m just happy okay!” Yukhei leans forward “I expected you’d say no, you know, at least till I’m out of high school,” He pauses, and Sicheng can’t help his laugh from coming out. “But I see you like them younger.” Yukhei abruptly finishes, smirk adoring his lips. 

“You’re literally just one and half year younger, don’t make me sound like a creep.” Sicheng complains, smile hurting his cheeks already, guilt simmering up from his guts, like it had since Yukhei made him view him differently. 

“I won’t” It sounds like a heartfelt promise and Yukhei smile is endearingly naïve but it feels like Sicheng can keep glancing at him now, without it hurting. 

“Okay” Sicheng startles himself out of the daze that is Yukhei, “I need to go. Those books are actually waiting for me.” Sicheng steps out of Yukhei’s space, into his own, catching himself with missing it already. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Sicheng says, before he turns, coffee in hand mesmerized by how it tingles on his skin, heating his neck and ears, he blames the scorching spring sun.

“I’ll text you.” Yukhei shout in reply when he is halfway down the street, Sicheng looks over his shoulder, sun high in the sky. “Don’t miss me too much!”

“Bye!” Sicheng shouts back, hand formed around his mouth, he smiles and turns from Yukhei for the last time that day.  
When Sicheng walks away Yukhei can only think about that date that Sicheng said could wait.

\---

Sicheng didn’t think he’d regret not taking an account in breathing exercises because before entering the café it definitely seems like a thing that he can’t get a hang on. He fidgets with the arms of his sweater, counts but before he can reach the number in goal someone wants to leave through the door Sichent is grasping, understandably. Sicheng steps out of the way before entering. He can only crash and burn, can’t run anymore because when he glances around, he spots Yukhei eyeing him, gesturing with his big hands that he should come over. The seconds going over there shouldn’t feel as long and painful as they do.

“Hi.” Sicheng says awkwardly, smiling with too much teeth, he thinks he might’ve bitten his tongue. 

“Hi, you look good.” Yukhei says without a beat, looking up at Sicheng knowingly, like he can read his thoughts. 

Before he can think further Sicheng answers, “Thanks.” politely, sits down next to Yukhei instead of on the opposite side of the table, feeling as if it is too close but not close enough. Sicheng stares at the two cups at the table, sees the one on the other side of the table, “What’s this?” he asks when reaching for it, looking at the creamy white beverage, before finally going back to Yukhei’s eyes.

Yukhei hums, “When I see you, you always take coffee, black.” he pauses with squirming hands, he looks a little unsure, for once. “But you’ve always liked sweet things, so this time, I thought I could decide for you.” Yukhei adorns a band of color over his cheeks, looks down at the table before looking up, eyeing Sicheng through his fringe. He is cute after all.

Sicheng nods, taking the cup to his lips, sips whatever Yukhei gave him. He smiles to Yukhei who raises his chin, smiling back.  
“You too.” Sicheng dares.

“Huh?” Yukhei looking confused as ever, Sicheng decides to prove that he also can do this.

“You look good,” Sicheng informs. It baffles Yukhei, big eyes getting even bigger but his teeth poke out. “Pretty.” He says for measure, takes another sip and Yukhei reaches for his hand laughing lightly, it makes Sicheng blush.

Whatever Yukhei gave him, it’s good. It tastes like spring, Sicheng decides when Yukhei’s hand cradles his own.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first published work, lol, might do more but I don't wanna be the only one posting for my two fools! 
> 
> Might publish for other fandoms, and if you're commenting pls be nice, I'm weak, I have Twitter but I wont expose myself yet! :^) 
> 
> If u managed to read this thing and enjoyed it, let me know!! ♡


End file.
